


Starlight Celebration 2020

by NemesisGray



Series: Even Keel Hofbrau [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light
Series: Even Keel Hofbrau [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Celebration Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilvarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/gifts), [PlunnyEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyEmpress/gifts), [mimabeann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/gifts).



Bolo first spied her dancing in the market, laughing as the snowflakes stuck to her ears and hair. She was beautiful. 

It was a miracle he even spotted her in the crowd; so many people rushing, bustling about as they did last minute shopping.

She was laughing with the gathered children, dancing in circles with an ice crown on her head. He’d seen very few Viera in his life, and never one as beautiful as her.

He found himself slowly inching forward until he was only a few feet away, just out of the crowd of children that encircled her. She seemed to be telling a story to the enraptured children and several parents.

“And then, the spell broken, the Ice Queen looked at her King,” she looked around the audience, her eyes landing on Bolo, a smile splitting her face as she lunged forward, yanking Bolo into the circle with her, “and gave him a beautiful crown made of ice!” she reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a crown of ice identical to hers. “And duly crowned, the two wed, becoming benevolent rulers to the country. The end!” She cried with a flourish, clapping her hands and making snowflakes and glitter rain down on the audience.

The children all laughed and clapped, crying for more.

“Come back tomorrow, children,” she smiled at each child, “and there will be a new tale about the Ice Queen and her king!”

The children’s eyes all got large and they giggled, promising to come back the next day before running off in different directions.

“Thank you,” she said, before bowing, a bouquet of flowers suddenly appearing in her hand, “for you my king.”

Bolo blinked, accepting the flowers and blushing. “Crowned king and given flowers by his lady wife all in one day. What a lucky man I am.”

She laughed. “Indeed.”

He watched her pack her things up in silence. 

Turning to him, she winked. “Does my king have a name?”

“Bolo. And my queen?” He found he was rather captivated by her personality and the way her eyes glinted with mirth.

“Teernan.”

Bolo bowed. “Does my queen care for a cup of hot chocolate?”

“Your queen would love a cup of hot chocolate.” Teernan giggled.


	2. Starry Night

Bolo lay in the cold grass and stared up at the starry night sky, trying and ignoring the feel of Teernan’s shoulder almost pressed against his.

Her arm would occasionally reach up and point out a constellation, telling him stories of their origin in Viera culture.

Turning his head, he watched her animated face as she pointed out another constellation, going into a rapid excited story.

A smile lit up his face. He wasn’t sure he was even listening to her stories; he only knew he loved the way her eyes danced in happiness, the curve of her lips, the sound of her laugh.

Without thought, he reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers before placing their combined hands back between them.

Teernan fell silent, a blush coloring her cheeks before she adjusted her hand, her fingers wrapping around his, holding his hand back.


	3. Cookies

O’wain stared at the baking sheets covering every single possible inch of his kitchen. When he promised Teernan he’d help her bake cookies for the children as a snack during her shows, he hadn’t been aware that it would require so many cookies.

The oven dinged and he pulled out the final tray of cookies. 

These cookies weren’t for his sister. No, these cookies were for Ehmant and O’wain hoped the Au Ra liked them.

O’wain had spent several weeks coming up with a recipe that combined the best spices and florals to create the best possible cookie. Ehmant was blind, but he had a wonderful sense of smell so O’wain had made the most aromatic cookies he could.

Placing the tray on the only free space in the room, the Miqo’te went about wrapping up the cookies for his sister, his cookies had to cool.


	4. Chapter 4

If O’wain had to describe the way Ehmant’s face morphed into confusion as the Au Ra held the pair of fuzzy socks in his hand, the Miqo’te wasn’t sure he’d be able to.

Not only was Ehmant confused, but he was also mildly offended if O’wain had to put a name to the affronted twist of his lips.

“Socks?” Ehmant’s eyebrow arched and his face turned towards O’wain. “Why?”

Rolling his eyes, the Miqo’te snatched the pair of socks from the Au Ra’s hand, “because we are going ice skating.”

Ehmant blinked again. “These won’t fit into ice skates. Also, there’s no ice.”

“Technicality,” O’wain waved away his concern. “Now, let’s go.”

The Miqo’te stood, pulling on Ehmant’s arm to get him to stand as well. 

Still confused, the Au Ra followed his Miqo’te out of the house.

#

Ehmant’s confusion only amplified as he heard the Drowning Wench, yanking his hand from O’wains he frowned in confusion.

“I thought we were going ice skating.” 

“We are,” he could hear the smile in O’wain’s voice. “Trust me?”

Ehmant’s response was to jerk his head once.

“Then come on!” O’wain laughed, once again pulling the Au Ra by the hand towards the door of the pub.

#

Ehmant listened as O’wain directed him to remove his boots and put on the fuzzy socks he’d been given earlier in the evening.

“Now, grab my hands,” O’wain whispered.

Ehmant grabbed the Miqo’te hands and let O’wain pull him up and onto a slippery surface.

Ehmant yelped inelegantly in surprise, clutching onto O’wain as his feet suddenly slipped out from under him.

He growled as the Miqo’te’s chuckle was muffled against his chest.

“Come on!” O’wain chuckled again. “It’s like ice skating but we’re wearing socks.”

Ehmant let O’wain slowly withdraw from his arms and led him properly onto the floor.

“I promise I won’t let you fall,” O’wain promised.

Ehmant believed him.

As he slowly got the hang of ice skating on a freshly waxed floor in socks, Ehmant realized he rather liked fuzzy socks.


	5. Snow

It was snowing. Of course, they were in Ishgard, where it always snowed.

He reached his hand out, catching several snowflakes on his hand. He’d planned on having a bonfire and roasting marshmallows but the heavily falling snow put a damper on that idea.

A small holiday. Something O’wain wanted. Just the two of them and a cabin, possibility to get snowed in enough for neither of their families to bother them.

It was the idea of being blissfully alone with the Miqo’te that appealed to Ehmant. He loved his family dearly, but he wanted O’wain all to himself for a while.

“Ehmant!”

O’wain’s warning shout was the only warning he got before he was tackled by the over exuberant Miqo’te into a large pile of snow.

Ehmant got a mouthful of snow and made to grab for the freakishly energetic Miqo’te only to feel O’wain’s tail glide across his face as he rolled out of Ehmant’s grasping hands.

“Catch me!” O’wain’s voice carried through the air, snow crunching under his feet as he ran into the night.

Growling in frustration, Ehmant stood, wiping snow from his clothes in short angry motions, his ears trained on the slightest of sounds that could mean O’wain.

“Over here!” O’wain cried the second before a snowball smacked Ehmant directly between his shoulders.

Jaw dropping in offense, Ehmant bent down, scooping up snow to create the biggest snowball he could handle. Devious smile twisting his lips, he bent double, hiding the snowball in his stomach.

“Ehmant?” O’wain asked, concern lacing his voice. “Are you alright?”

Ehmant groaned and listened as the Miqo’te moved closer.

“Ehmant?” O’wain was five feet away from him now.

Suddenly, Ehmant stood, jackdawing backwards into a flip the same time he launched the massive snowball at O’wain’s face.


	6. Family

Nadolig watched as her husband tossed out the final patron. The pub was closed for family.

Her family gathered so rarely throughout the year, but the Starlight Celebration was the one day all her children were under the same roof.

And this year, her children would be bringing partners of their own.

Her family was growing.

“Hey, you’re thinking deep thoughts, Hands,” Andronikos placed a kiss against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

“Our family,” she sighed, melancholy, turning to gaze up at her husband.

“You gonna tell them?” His hands cupped her stomach lovingly.

“I was thinking about it,” she turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest, “do you think any of them will feel like we won’t love them anymore since we’re going to have a biological child?”

He thought about, his eyes studying her face, fingers stroking her stomach.

“Nah,” Andronikos smirked down at her, dropping a kiss to her forehead, “our kids aren’t stupid.”

Nadolig smiled and hugged her husband. “True. Let’s go tell them.”

A shit-eating grin spreading across his face, he dragged her into the next room, yelling, “QUIET!” When the room was silent, he jerked his chin. “Your mother has an announcement.”

Nadolig looked out over the crowd of her children and felt a moment of hesitation. Was it really a good idea?

Her husband squeezing her hands gave her courage.

“Children, our family is growing, by leaps and bounds,” she gazed fondly at her children, “and,” her hands drifted towards her stomach, “it’s going to get bigger.”

“Meaning?” Cadoc grunted.

“Meaning, I’m pregnant.” Nadolig announced, mock glaring at her youngest son.

Everybody in the room froze, pausing in shock as the news filtered through their heads.

“WAHOO!” Y’alena shouted, clapping as she jumped for joy.

Soon all Nadolig’s children were joining in the celebration, all of them rushing to hug her and Andronikos.

Tears filling her eyes, wrapped into the silent hug of Ehmant and O’wain, she caught the gaze of her husband as he hugged Cadoc and Y’alena, exchanging a smile they knew love and joy.


End file.
